


清除异己

by paristhepilot



Series: 混帐的爱情故事 [3]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Duff给清理干净, M/M, 但一点点描写都没有, 暗示了mob, 灌肠
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 看看tag，就这么个情节





	清除异己

你找到他的时候，他还昏在地上，裤子扭曲着缠在他的膝盖上，整个屁股赤裸着撅在外面，上面占着泥，又混了血，干掉的精液淋在红肿的掌痕上，发生了什么一清二楚。愤怒是焖烧的柴火，你听他说过太多次只要可以得到毒品，他做什么都可以，但你从没想过你需要与街上的流氓分享他。你弯下腰，双手插进他的腋下，当你把他整个抱进怀里的时候才发现他还在哆嗦，他的皮肤滚烫，一层汗透过衣服也黏在了你的身上，你把他拽起来，让他靠在你身上，听到他嘴里发出的声音，像是个发了高烧的孩子，难受得只能小声哼哼，他实在向你求饶。  
他们上了他，却什么都没给他。  
你把他扔在浴室地上，从下眼角瞟到他为图凉快，整个人狗一样地趴着，侧过脑袋，整张脸都贴在地上。你看过太多次了，这点不给劲的刺激根本算不了什么，他需要一针扎进神经丛里，跳过腻腻歪歪的前戏和漫长的勃起，直接尖叫着射出来。你跨过他，迈进浴缸里，拧下花洒的喷头，只剩下一根细长的软管。你让凉水随意地放着，转身坐在了马桶上。你拉过他，让他打横趴在你的大腿上。  
你脱下他裤子的时候，他还没缓过神来，却还是胡乱地抓住了你的手腕，你停了下来，手放在他的屁股上，捂住别人留下的抓痕，他扭过头对上你的眼睛，从他收缩的瞳孔里，你看到他缺乏海洛因而涣散却又鲜活的恐惧。“是我。”你说。他兴许是认出了你，你也说不准，但他放松了身体，他垂下手，扭动身体，在你的腿上找了个更加舒服的姿势，屁股被他更贴合地送进你的手掌，你揉了一把，他却难受得呻吟。  
水热了，你关小笼头，让它缓缓地往外渗，然后扒开他的屁股。他的肌肉红肿着翻到了外面，别人的精液干掉后的痂被他夹在褶皱里，你用指肚小心地触碰它，痂被你扒了出来，黏着的褶皱也跟着往外蠕动了一下。你的男孩在你的膝盖上再一次绷紧了身子，他抓住了你的小腿，你把另一手插进他那头卷曲的黑发中，揉揉他的头皮。他一贯喜欢你把他当作小孩子哄着。你弯下腰亲吻他的头发，然后将手指伸进了他的肠道。他的肠道顺从地裹住你的手指，他没准真的发烧了，又或者只是被别人操得太狠，他就连肠道也热得发烫，他贴着你干涩得蠕动，而你加进了另外一根，小心地撑开他。他发出的声音好像他正处在最甜蜜的痛苦之中，里面含着逃脱不开的紧张和害怕。没准他这次能长记性，也没准他之后什么都不记得。  
你把管子塞进他的肠道，他从来没有受过这个，他挣扎着在你腿上撑起自己的身子，他是只终于意识到自己将要被咬住喉咙的猎物，他加紧屁股，管子掉在了地上，淋了你俩一注水花。你皱着眉头，给了他的屁股一巴掌。往常只能让他分泌更多粘液的动作这回却吓坏了他。他突然站了起来，却又撑不住自己，向后摔了过去，脑袋磕在了浴缸的边缘上，发出了不小的动静，你站起来想要拽住他，他却只是把自己缩成了一团。你强硬地掐住他的下巴，他是个受惊的食草动物，惊慌失措的眼神不住地看向四周，好像在浴室的瓷砖里藏着他的捕食者，或者是他脑子里的幻想小人，你用上些力气，叫回他的注意力。他这回是找到了自己的救世主，却忘了之前的猎食者也是你。“是我。”你再一次说，他用力扒住你的手臂，好像他是个掉进海里的可怜人，你是唯一一块悬浮在水面上的木板。“得给你洗干净，听话。”你说完让他趴在浴缸的边缘，肚子压在上面，身子支撑在另一边。你跪在他身后，伸出舌头舔过他的肩胛骨，顺着他的脊梁吃下黏在上面的汗水。你再一次扒开他的屁股，把嘴唇贴在他外翻的翻红的嫩肉上，舌头探进去，舔弄那段被其他人玩弄坏了的肠道，安抚他之前的惊吓。他蠕动着向后撅起屁股，还想要更多，但你停了下来，你做不到吃进其他人的精液。你抓住他的屁股，向一侧掰开，将水管从他开开合合的屁股里怼进去。这次他没再挣扎，但你放开他的臀瓣，让他自己夹住水管后，还是抓住了他的后颈。像是在驯服一头野兽，你把他的脑袋压在墙上，他这一次只是顺从地继续从瓷砖上剥夺一时凉爽的快感。  
温热的水逆着他的肠道进入他的身体，他不太适应这种感觉，向后伸着胳膊找你。你抓住他的手，与他十指相扣，把他的手也按在他头顶的墙上。你的另一只手托起他的睾丸，在掌心玩弄他的球，挤压它们，直到他呻吟着将额头抵在瓷砖上，你才放过那两个可怜的玩意。你把他吐出的前液抹下去，攥住他的家伙，黏液滑进你的指缝里。  
温水积在他的胃里，不温不火地撑起他的器官，给他一种异样的舒适感。他扭动着屁股，改变水流的角度，让管子里的水能够蹭过他的兴奋，婊子永远都是婊子。你放过他的阴茎，两只手各抓住一瓣屁股，用力揉过，紧实的肉撑满了你的掌心，像是你的阴茎每次在他体内肿胀。你帮着他在水管上操弄他的屁股，但很快他胃里的温水撑得太满，他不舒服地扭腰，肠道下意识地往外挤水管。但这不仅仅是一次清理，你的愤怒扔在闷声燃烧。你将食指伸进他的褶皱里，进一步打开他的肠道，温水立刻顺和你的手指留到你的手腕上。你把水管更深地塞进去。他的上腹部被撑得肿起来，像是怀了孕的小姑娘。他不懂你为什么要这样折磨他，哭了起来。他喊着你的名字，你却只是探过去捂住了他的嘴。  
你在他身上发泄你的气愤，这是合情合理的，本就是他的错。他再也承受不了更多了，进不去的水铺满了你的手背。你关上了水，去没有帮他拔出来水管，而是握着水管，把他翻过去，水管在她的体内相对扭转，碾过他的兴奋点，他哭着射了出来。他的小腹凸出一个圆滑的曲线，你把手按上去，他尖声叫了起来。你看向他，他的头发黏在脸上，到处都是，嘴唇被他咬得更加肿胀，像是就要留出奶水的乳房，他就是个怀孕的女子。你用力压下他的胃，他像是死前回光返照时的最后挣扎，向上挺起腰，是一根就要断掉的弓。水管被他挤了出去，热水从他的屁股里喷出去，好像是又一次射精。他已经几天没吃东西，温水里只带有他的胃液和搅散了的精液。他摊在了浴缸里，脖子别扭地卡在浴缸的边缘。他还在往外排水，断断续续地，一小股接着另一小股。你扒开马桶后面的瓷砖，从中拿出一只混好了的针管。  
你拉过他胳膊的时候，他朝着你咧嘴笑了，像是一个被喂饱了奶水而心满意足的孩子。你缓慢地将液体推进他的血管里，看着他的眼神逐渐涣散。你知道等到他再清醒过来，他都记不清是你连着操了他三四次，还是三四个人轮着上了他。


End file.
